


知易行难（6）

by kittenhostel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhostel/pseuds/kittenhostel
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	知易行难（6）

承欢之后的李知勋软绵绵的趴坐在自己腿上，但似乎在身材瘦削的全圆佑身上并不怎么舒服，李知勋呜咽着蜷缩，不断变换位置想寻找到更舒适的地方。

“呀，李知勋不要动了……”

“你是排骨吗全圆佑？硌死了……”

嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的发着牢骚，身体紧密接触带来的摩擦感让情欲重新燃起。  
手不安分的又向下探去，潮湿滑腻的李知勋的双腿绞在一起，又被全圆佑拉开。不需要再进行扩张，刚刚被开拓过的甬道已经浸满咸腥的肠液，很容易的进入。

“全圆佑你个混蛋……啊……”

“放松啊……被你夹断了……”李知勋的尖叫和全圆佑的闷喘几乎同时发出，几乎要被快感冲断的意识着了火般膨胀，点燃周身。  
李知勋死命的抓着床单，难耐的仰着头，泪水和汗水混合着淌下，被全圆佑用舌尖勾走，留下痒痒的撩人感觉。

“混蛋……慢一点……啊……慢……”李知勋搭在全圆佑背上的手因为极致的快感收紧蜷缩，在全圆佑背后留下长长的红痕，呜咽着叫喊。

“四个月也是你哥……叫两声啊……知勋尼……”跟着挺了挺腰，舔舐李知勋红透的耳骨，呼出滚烫的气。

李知勋被加重的力度侵袭直径发出更尖细的声调，不受控的发出呻吟，陷于情欲之中而不觉得羞赧，“圆佑……圆佑……慢……啊……哥…慢一点……哥…”令人头皮发麻，弓着腰肢，躲避一般的向后缩，却被全圆佑拽住手臂后拖而使穴道里的阴茎向更深的地方冲去，得寸进尺的反复研磨顶端的软肉。

伸手抚摸李知勋因为快感而发红挺立的性器，揉捏囊袋，前后都因为极致的快感而快要疯掉的李知勋已经全然没有意识，晃着脑袋发出无意义的单音节。被反复抽插操弄的后穴泥泞不堪，嫩红的肠肉却条件反射般的吞咬着阴茎，周围因为撞击而整片的泛红。  
全圆佑快到高潮，顾不上李知勋的叫喊，换了方向把他压在床上，背向自己在腰下塞枕头进去，生硬的掰开双腿让他半跪在床上，捏着小腿进行深入到底的抽插，穴口不断带出粘稠的白沫，拼命收缩向外翻出红肉，止不住的抽搐，终于在一声闷哼后抖落出来。  
将半软的性器从李知勋身体里退出来，看小猫咪在床上滩成烂泥，舒服的发出哼哼，眼神涣散的喘着粗气。

极致的快乐后是极致的空虚。

全圆佑猛的张开眼睛，看到漆黑的天花板，没有李知勋。

射精后被打湿的被子此刻冷冰冰的贴着身体，极不舒服。

酒精作用下的头依然昏昏沉沉的作痛，因为晚上亲了李知勋吗？  
所以做了这样的梦。

把被子一股脑的扔进洗衣机，全圆佑给自己倒了杯水，坐在还套着塑料膜的沙发上。  
回国后没有休假调整就入职了，家具和行李都还是打包状态，只取了 床品方便睡觉，大大小小的纸箱随意的摆在客厅地板上，仅开的厨房灯光让客厅不至于整个都陷入黑暗，昏暗的视效看起来却更加惨淡，全圆佑苦笑着失焦的面对墙壁。

怎么会走到今天这一步呢。

“在你心里你才最重要”，李知勋的话浮上脑海。

回想着和李知勋的过去，全圆佑不得不承认，他说的没错。

吵架后永远都不愿意承认错误，糊弄的把李知勋哄过去就当做万事大吉，要么就一笔带过，之后避之不谈，问题没有解决，永远堆积在黑暗处，随着时间的推移越积越多，最后轰然倒塌。  
可笑的自尊感。

晚上送走李知勋和金珉奎后灌酒从李硕珉那里诈出来不少消息。  
被金珉奎表白，水到渠成的同居，感情稳定，几乎没有争吵。

金珉奎会做饭给他，会体贴的陪他在家打游戏，会好声好气的包容李知勋的小脾气，都是自己不会做的事。

因为太像了吗？  
起初在一起时因为相似的性格和爱好觉得相处起来很轻松，后来却发现根本不是这样，一样的口是心非，一样的不擅长表达，一样的不肯服软。  
猫一样，开心时，感到舒服时才会露出柔软的肚皮，大部分时间都只愿意自己和自己玩，不愿意敞开心扉。

而两人最不同的地方在于，感情上，李知勋更敏感细腻，全圆佑却表现的更显冷淡。  
说到底不是不够爱对方，而是本来这份感情在心里所占比重就太少。  
相比之下，更爱自己。

真正意识到这一点的时候，是已经失去的时候。

在异国他乡自己孤身一人辗转难眠的时候，悉数自己和李知勋在一起的每一刻，才发现自己曾经以为理所当然的事情不过是对方的一再退让，这份理所应当，也让自己远远低估了这份感情在心理的承重。

尚存的理智告诉他，不去打扰李知勋如今的生活才是最好的选择，但包含后悔和痛苦的不甘心与从未消散的爱却无处藏匿。

全圆佑仰头望着天花板。

“知勋，我好想你”


End file.
